Primed
by Felinafullstop
Summary: Transformers: Prime. Optimus and Prime have a discussion concerning the undead that Megatron is rising to defeat the earth and autobots. OptimusXRatchet. Mention of ArceeXCliffjumper


Primed

Transformers:Prime

One shot …this will not be continued

* * *

He shifted marginally, not enough for the human eye to see, but my optics registered the shift in his posture nonetheless. "I am sorry…it must be done."

"I'm a medic you think I don't know that?" Ratchet sighed and calmed his temper "Optimus I'm sorry." He said shifting around slowly.

"It's fine." I murmur servos still trying to adjust the brace over his forearm. "It's only for a few mega-cycles until the nanites take over." I inform him quietly. I'm glad we're alone and that we have the time to make this repair in the silence.

"Megatron's planning is…" Ratchet moves again and I remove my servos and the small tool I'm using and wait for him to settle. I understand now why he gets so frustrated with all of us.

"Easy…" I say hand reaching up to his shoulder strut above the brace "I'm not good at field patching but if you're going to continue to move; there will be no way I can patch this so it looks even remotely like a medic did it." I warn.

"Prime you aren't even listening to me." He claims his optics turning to meet my own. He instantly stills from my warning even though he's pretending to ignore it.

"I am…" I say settling back to work on the brace and the damaged arm. "Ease back now." I order slowly. The medic slides back against the metal walls of the silo. He shakes his head but falls silent. "My old friend this cannot continue."

"What can't?" Ratchet turns to me now optics bright "You think I want to go out with you to get slagged nightly? Let alone by Undead Autobots?" He shifts drawing his arm away from me. I stand and turn setting down my tools and sigh outwardly. "Prime I'm not in the mood to be lectured to…. This is dangerous."

"I wasn't going to-"

"Uh-uht-uht" he shakes his left servo at me as he presses up to his pedes. "Not another word." As he walks by I grasp him by his uninjured arm. "Prime." He has a tone of warning in his voice.

"Ratchet if you feel that in any way my judgment is compromised you had better say it now. I will not continue to be put down by you in the presence of subordinates and most of all the children." I want this to be clear.

His optics roll in their recesses and he scoffs "I am not …what did you say putting you down." He turns his left servo grasping my arm. "It's not my intention Prime." He vents a quiet sigh. "It's just been a long night, and I don't want to fight with you."

"Yes you do." I chuckle pressing my helm to his.

"Not like this." He says, and his demeanor melts away into a soft glance. "I'm afraid…. afraid of what will happen …I won't be left alone on this Primus forsaken pit. If something happens to you…the rest of you."

"I won't leave you." I frown at him. "I promised you."

"Just …make sure you keep it." He says to me as he turns pulling my arm along. "I could use some recharge."

"I will Keep my Priomise to you Ratchet." A pause as I consider my next words. "and recharge sounds good. This way." I shift ahead to lead him down the far hallway to four rooms and see the others leading the children into the halls.

"This was the room Cliff and I shared." Arcee admits to Jack slowly.

"You loved him?"

"Something like that." She smiles softly these little admittances are hard for her.

She looks up to meet my gaze. "Sir." She says.

I nod to her as I open the door to the room in the Silo that Ratchet and I have claimed for our own and wait as he steps inside before I join him and shut the door.

"Prime and Rachet Bunk together?" I can hear Jack outside the door and Ratchet turns to me and we just watch each other quietly listening to the conversation.

"That's complicated kid, and best left for another time, come on in …you can sleep in here tonight." Arcee's words cause me to release the vent I'd been holding. Bumblebee buzzed and the other children exchanged their goodnights and the base went quiet.

A hand finds my torso plate and I look down meeting his optics. "Ratch."

"Orion." He smiles.

"Haven't called me that in a long time." I murmur.

"Does that make it any less your name?" His point is valid so I shake my head at him and smile. "I need some recharge." And he does, I hate him like this, I hate seeing him like this. He's drawn and the stresses of his processor wake off him like a bad odor bringing about the whole of his emotions to the fore of his being.

Placing my hand on his torso I nod and motion him to the large berth. "Than recharge."

"What are you going to do?" It's hard to judge the question, because it's really not. He wants to know why I won't be recharging, why I won't be next to him.

"Because." I murmur. "I have a lot of files to go over that Raf found. I'll be along shortly."

His spark reaches out for mine and I feel its pull and frown at him. "Alright." He aches and it's apparent. "Don't." he doesn't know how to put it. "Just don't take too long." He'd never admit it but he just doesn't recharge well without me, or I him. I sigh and nod and lead him to the berth so he can lay down. "Promise me."

"I promise." I say and watch as his optics dim before I turn to go to my computer. Sitting down I press my servos to my helm. My veins run hot with energon and I just feel like I've reached an impasse, this seems so much bigger than myself. I turn to glance Ratchet once more and understand that we could all die in this and I shake my head trying to push out the regret that dared to enter there.

Sighing I grab the first computer tablet filled with information and start to scroll through it. I shift back and start running the numbers. I wish Prowl was here I could use some sound advice.

* * *

The end


End file.
